Pretty Cure Four★Stars
Pretty Cure Four★Stars '''(プリキュアフォア★'スターズ) is the second Next Generation series made by Curewolfy11, and is a generation series of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. The motifs are nature, stars, and friendship. ''Pretty Cure Four★Stars episodes Story After the defeat of Goyan and the Dark Fall, Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop went home to the Land of Fountains, though they visit Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru once in a while. Both sides live in peace, most have gotten married and even have children. But in the Land of Fountains, a group led by a man named Kaimetsuke attacked and buried the fountains. Flappy and Choppy were about to ask the Pretty Cures for help, but their twin children, Fleury and Ucelley, assured them that the old Pretty Cures are busy with their families, and, being the adventure-seekers that they are, they wanted to find new Pretty Cures. After a bit of arguing, Flappy and Choppy agreed, and the twins set off. Although, their idea of looking for new Pretty Cures weren't exactly what their parents hoped it would be. Fleury and Uccelley go on their own ways to find their own duos. Their parents didn't think that they would bring their rivalry into something so serious like this, but it's too late... Hoshino Himawari, a fourteen year old girl working at her grandparents' bakery, was sent to deliver an order from the Aokumo family who just arrived in town. When she saw their oldest child, a girl called Aokumo Sora, she recognized her as the cheerful girl who used to be her classmate in elementary school. But now, she's different; shy, quiet, and pessimistic seems to be the best words now. But they will have to work together now as the Pretty Cures chosen by spirit of Flower and Birds, Fleury. Now they must fight Kaimetsuke's group, either alongside or against their rivals Cure Crescent and Cure Breeze, while Himawari tries to find out what changed the upbeat and cheerful child known as Aokumo Sora... Characters Pretty Cures Hoshino Himawari '(星野 日回り ''Hoshino Himawari) Saki's cheerful and humorous 14-year-old daughter who dreams to take over the Pan-Paka Bakery. Himawari, nicknamed "Himari" (ひまり) by her cousin Madoka, loves to make people laugh by telling jokes, puns or funny stories. She is always seen wearing a confident smile on her face, but behind it, she worries that she might fail on what she's doing due to how clumsy she is. Himawari loves sweets, especially cakes and chocolate. She likes to say "Let's start with a smile!!" (えがおとレツスタート!! Egao to retsu sutaato!) before doing something. Her alter ego is '''Cure Anthea (キュアアンシーア Kyua Anshiia), and she prefers to fight on land, being afraid of heights. She usually fights with no strategy, but she doesn't give up easily and is the physically strongest. Aokumo Sora '(蒼雲 空 ''Aokumo Sora) Mai's shy and quiet 14-year-old daughter who wants to be a magician. Sora is already interested in magic tricks at five years old. She used to be cheerful and likes to show her friends her tricks, but after being mocked over and over as "childish" by some classmates, she becomes more distant. Sora is excited at being a Pretty Cure as she can fly and do other things, but she's not confident in it because she thinks she's weak. She is really bad at naming attacks or magic acts; they're usually too long or are unrelated to the attack/act. Her alter ego is Cure Wing''' (キュアウイング Kyua Uingu) and she prefers to attack from the air. She is physically the weakest in the group, but is the most agile and flies a lot faster than the others. Tsukino Madoka '(月野 円 ''Tsukino Madoka) Minori's confident and caring 13-year-old daughter who is the only one in the group to not have an exact dream yet. Madoka is responsible and like her cousin, doesn't give up easily; no matter how hard a task is, she will keep trying to finish it until it's done. While she is usually polite to everyone, she can be very blunt and struggles in reading the atmosphere. Madoka has a strong sense of justice that she shows by trying to help everyone she sees, though she often comes across as nosy. She likes a good competition, and at first considers Himawari and Sora her "rival" in saving the world. Her alter ego is 'Cure Crescent '(キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento) and she prefers to attack from air. She packs a lot of power in her attacks, but she lacks in defense. '''KazegawaKazegawa TsubasaTsubasa (風川 翼 Kazegawa Tsubasa) Madoka's bright but childish 13-year old best friend who wants to be a kindergarten teacher. Tsubasa can be a bit pessimistic and worries a lot, but she believes that she has to give her best at anything. She is also a bit of a spoiled crybaby due to her rich, overprotective parents. Tsubasa is very smart and level-headed, but when something bad happens to Madoka, she can't think clearly. She is quite forgetful and doesn't like to fuss over the details of something. Her alter ego is Cure Breeze '(キュアブリーズ ''Kyua Buriizu) and she prefers to attack from the air. She has the most powerful barrier, and is the best at long-ranged fights. Mascots 'Fleury '(フルーリ Furuuri) Flappy and Choppy's cheerful son, who is Uccelley's older twin by five minutes. Despite being older, Fleury is the immature one of the brothers, and likes to pull pranks on his caretaker Himawari - though they're all harmless pranks and she'll always get him back anyway. He ends his sentences with "-rurii" 'Uccelley '(ウチェッリ Ucherri) Flappy and Choppy's clever son, who is Fleury's younger twin. Despite being younger, Uccelley is the mature one of the brothers, though he can get a bit childish in his rivalry with his brother. He holds deep respect towards the Pretty Cures he recruited, especially his caretaker Madoka. He ends his sentences with "-cherrii" Villains '''Jishin The first member of the group to appear, Jishin, nicknamed Shin by his teammates, is an arrogant, energetic and slightly bratty kid who can actually be quite serious at times. Even though he's the youngest member, he's still very powerful as his power is related to earthquakes - he can break the world in half if he wanted to, but for some reason, he always holds back. Tsunami The second member of the group to appear, Tsunami, nicknamed Nami by her teammates, is a smart, cold, and hard-to-anger woman who can be a literal monster if actually enraged. Her power comes from tidal waves and tsunamis, but she has trouble actually unleashing and ''keeping it under her control. '''Tatsumaki ' The third member of the group to appear, Tatsumaki, nicknamed Maki by his teammates, is a cheerful, lighthearted and somewhat childish man who really doesn't seem to fit in a group of villains, but there he is. He has power over the air, and is the most agile member of the team because of this. Out of the main trio, he seems to be the least devoted about his job... Nisshoko Gesshoko Sonkai Kaimetsuke Supporting Characters Hoshino Saki Himawari's mother, formerly a famed softball player who became the coach of Yuunagi Middle School's softball team. Saki used to be a Pretty Cure by the name Cure Bloom/'Cure Bright'. Still a cheerful and optimistic woman, though now with a more mature and responsible aura. She did not expect her daughter to be a Pretty Cure as well, though she's not mad about it; in fact, she's quite proud. Aokumo Mai Sora's mother, a stay at home mother who still practices drawing from time to time. Mai used to be a Pretty Cure by the name Cure Egret/'Cure Windy'. Still a serene and calm woman, though she often worries about her daughter. She had suspected her daughter to be one of the new Pretty Cures, and she encouraged her in it, though she always reminds her to be careful. Kiryuu Michiru Formerly a denizen of Dark Fall, and an ally to the Pretty Cures years ago, Michiru is now a mother of two...though both of them were adopted. She still cares deeply for them, and vice versa. Michiru is still good friends with Saki and Mai (especially the former), and often helps out at Pan-Paka Bakery. She and Kaoru were the first to notice that two of the new Pretty Cures look a lot like Saki and Mai's daughters... Kiryuu Kaoru Formerly a denizen of Dark Fall, and an ally to the Pretty Cures years ago, Kaoru, like her sister, is still close friends with Saki and Mai, and often hangs out with the latter. She also cares a lot about her nephews, and was the one who got them interested in arts. She and Michiru were the first ones to notice that two of the new Pretty Cures look a lot like Saki and Mai's daughters... Hoshino Akihito Saki's cool and optimistic 17 year old son, who is one of the few people Himawari trusted with her secret. Akihito, nicknamed Aki-nii by Madoka, is very fond of jokes, quite like his father. He also wishes to take over the bakery along with his sister. He seems to not notice (or just ignores) the fact that he is very popular with the girls, including Sora, claiming he's "still a kid who doesn't get romance", though it's quite clear he's into his childhood friend, Hoshiko. Takeda Tsukiko Himawari and Sora's homeroom teacher, who is a calm, kind woman who cares for her students as if they were family. She's a single mother who is quite protective of her daughter Hoshiko, though she does spoil her from time to time. Tsukiko, being a very observant person, noticed the similarities between two of the Pretty Cures and two of her students, and she's proud of them...though she's worries that they may not be able to balance their studies and their superhero activities. Other Hoshino Kenta Himawari's father, the boke ''in a famous manzai duo. Kenta has known Saki since they were little, and had a crush on her, though she didn't really notice it until high-school...and it took a bit longer for them to actually start dating. He is the one who Himawari usually goes to when she gets into trouble; they "laugh their problems off" together by sharing jokes. He may not look like it, but he's quite overprotective of his daughter; any boy talking to her for more than five minutes will get interrogated. '''Aokumo Haruki' Sora's father, a somewhat famed romance-novel writer. Haruki and Mai went to the same college. The two quickly became friends and started their relationship after a year. He is a gentle, wise, though at times absent minded man who Sora often goes to for some advice. In contrast to Kenta, he's not that protective of his daughter, and even teases her about any boys he sees hanging around her. Aokumo Haruto Haruki's brother and Sora's uncle. A famous magician known best for his disappearing acts, he is much more well-known by his stage name, Subarashi Magnifi. When Sora was ten years old, Haruto, who taught her quite a few magic tricks, suddenly disappeared for real for unknown reasons. He left behind his favorite hat and a vague note saying that the aforementioned hat shall be passed down to his only niece; Sora. Kiryuu Kazuhiko Kiryuu Kazuyoshi Takeda Hoshiko Tsukino Minori Tsukino Noboru Items Star Ring Himawari and Sora's ring-like transformation devices. To transform, the girls shout "Dual Natural Power!" Splash Belt Madoka and Tsubasa's belt-like transformation devices. To transform, the girls spin the dial on it and shout "Dual Natural Power!" Spiral Mirror Locations Yuunagi Middle School Pan-Paka Bakery Gallery Trivia * This is Curewolfy11's first generation series where not all the Cures are daughters of the previous ones. Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Generation Series Category:Gallery Category:Curewolfy11's series Category:Pretty Cure Four★Stars